


Como evitar una golpiza, besando al atacante

by Di_Lover



Series: Guías para un romance patas arriba [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di_Lover/pseuds/Di_Lover
Summary: Daniel beso al chico rubio, antes de que esté pudiera darle un puñetazo.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Guías para un romance patas arriba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192691
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Introducción. La casi pelea en la playa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia también esta siendo publicada en wattpad. Bajo mi segunda cuenta DISH_LOVER, por las dudas.  
> Usualmente suelo tener un sentido del humor sonso, y siento que es probable que esta historia vaya por ese camino, dadas las aventuras que desencadena un simple acto de desesperación de Daniel. Gracias por leer, ojala disfruten <3

** INTRODUCCIÓN: **

**LA CASI PELEA EN LA PLAYA Y EL BESO PARA SOBREVIVIR.**   
  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Freddy lo invitó a la fiesta de la playa, tenía todo el animo que había perdido al llegar a su nueva casa o hogar, como lo estaba llamando su madre. Sentía que era la mejor forma de no estar solo y no sentir la presión de ser el chico nuevo. Después de todo, si tenía amigos o conocidos las cosas podían ser menos pesadas de lo que llegarían a ser. Pero sus intenciones, a pesar de ser buenas, no fueron suficientes para que la vida quisiera darle tranquilidad por un instante.

Había conocido una agradable chica que le sonreía y parecía a gusto con él. Mala idea, aquella chica tenía un _horrible_ pasado, llamado; ex novio con tendencia ultra agresivas. Daniel debió pensar mucho mejor, con qué clase de personas intenta socializar. Nunca sabría, que llegaría un momento en que estaba hablando con el hijo de un mafioso.  
La discusión en la ex pareja parecía ser normal para el resto de los chicos, ignorando aquello y hablando entre ellos. Pero Daniel, había sentido un mal sabor a la boca cuando vio como el radio de Ali caía para ser destrozado con fuerza, en la arena. Lo tomó con cuidado, tratando de llevarlo donde ella, y deseando que el chico rubio se calmará.

Para su mala suerte, los planes de su vida nunca salen bien. Así llega a la situación actual, dónde aquel chico rubio, cuyo nombre parece ser Johnny —porque hay un montón de voces gritando ese nombre y claramente no hacía él—, se está arremangado la mangas de su chaqueta, hasta el codo. Daniel tragó saliva. Estaba perdido, la constitución del cuerpo del chico y la evidente fuerza que tenía, solo acaban en una mala historia para él mismo.

Debería dejar de meterse dónde no lo llaman.

Johnny iba hecho una furia hacia él, con la clara intención de golpearlo por querer ser un héroe. Daniel miró hacía los lados, nadie iba a meterse en la pelea, al contrario estaban haciendo que está se motivará a dar. Entonces se le ocurrió, otra terrible idea.

No lo pensó demasiado, cuando Johnny alzó su puño, Daniel se acercó hacia él, sujetando con fuerza su cuello al rodearlo y estampó sus labios en los labios del chico rubio. Cerró los ojos, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte menos ahí. _Iba a morir._  
Los gritos se callaron de golpe, Ali tenía la boca abierta. Y Johnny se había quedado quieto con el puño alzando sobre su cabeza, estaba estático, sintiendo la presión en sus labios, parpadeo un par de veces, notando los ojos cerrados del chico más pequeño.

Daniel estaba listo para dar media vuelta y correr lo más rápido que podía cuando una mano lo sujeto de la espalda, bajando un poco. Ahora él abrió los ojos, notando las pestañas rubias de Johnny. Soltó un chillido alejándose del otro. Y corrió sin mirar atrás. Olvidando las cosas que había llevado. Y pidiendo no volver a encontrar a ninguno de ellos nunca más.

Mañana era el primer día de clases. Estaba muy jodido. _De varias maneras._  
  
  



	2. I. Hey, soy Johnny.

**HEY, SOY** **JOHNNY** **Y ME PARECES** **MUY SEXY.**

 ** _Y LO SEXY ME_** ** _INTERESA._** ****  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**🍊**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel se había puesto una gafas oscuras. Luego de un larga discusión con su madre, le explica que era la moda en California. Después de todo, el clima caluroso debería aprovecharse. En realidad, las usaba porque así podría llegar a no ser visto. Esperaba que nadie pudiera notarlo. Sería una humillación enorme para él, probablemente se había salvado solo una vez, la siguiente ni siquiera la contaría. Caminó atento por los pasillos, a la primera persona que creía conocer, se daba la vuelta y buscaba un nuevo lugar por dónde caminar.   
Quizás podría agradecerle a Freddy, el gesto de llevarle sus cosas, después del incidente de la playa. Pero lo haría más adelante, cuando sintiera que el chico no lo iba a mirar como si fuera una cosa _extraña._  
Estaba llegando al final del último período, en el último receso, cuando sentí una mano grande en su hombro, se quedó quieto en su lugar, agradando los ojos detrás de sus gafas. En su vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Se volteo lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de un chico de cabello claro, no rubio, pero si demasiado claro.

—Johnny te manda esto. Ofertas, con las cejas fruncidas. Dándole a Daniel una caja de algo. - Tómalo. —Añadió, sacando a Daniel de su desconcierto.

El chico lo miró un instante, como si lo estaba criticando o juzgando de alguna manera. Le dio una repasada de pies a cabeza, desde sus zapatillas gastadas hasta su cabello esponjoso.   
Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué rayos era eso, le chico dio media vuelta desparecido en el montón de estudiantes.

—Qué demonios. —Murmuró Daniel. Cuando abrió la caja, lo que encontró fue un montón de chocolates, demasiado bien elaborados como para ser una simple tiendita.

Daniel tragó saliva. _Tenían veneno, estaba_ seguro. Cerró la caja, decidiendo no tocar ninguno, por más ricos que serían.  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  


Johnny se quedó quieto, mirando como el niño salía corriendo en medio de la arena, desapareciendo de a poco. Nadie dijo nada, demasiado confundidos como para procesar lo que he visto. Ali seguía intercambiando miradas de un lado a otro, hacia donde había ido el chico y hacia donde estaba Johnny. Tommy había dejado de sujetarla y Dutch sintió que las palabras no salían de su boca, también soltando su agarre de Ali.   
Aquello iba a ser una pelea, ¿Por qué demonios no fue una pelea?

Todos miraron en una nueva dirección; hacia Johnny. Quien parecía hipnotizado por algo que nadie podía ver. Seguía mirando a la nada, quieto y la ira que había demostrado tener, simplemente se esfumó. Demasiado rápido, y quienes lo conocían sabían que ese detonante nunca se apagaba.

—¿Qué ven? —Preguntó de pronto. Algunos susurraron incoherencias, demasiado confundidos aún. Y eso, que ni siquiera fueron los besados.

El grupo que se había amontonado, poco a poco se disipó. Johnny paso por el lado de Ali, sin mirarla y se subió a su moto. Señal silenciosa, para que el resto de los chicos que iban con él, hicieran lo mismo.   
Johnny no dijo nada, mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro, ningún grito salió de su boca. Paso su lengua por sus labios, de manera lenta, sintiendo aún el calambre que dejó la presión de los labios del chico en él. Aquello había sido algo que atacó su guardia, fue inesperado. Estaba molesto ya la vez no, estaba ansioso, quería verlo de nuevo. Sonrío, mañana debería que encontrarlo en la escuela.   
No sabía cómo, ni porqué, pero le había llamado demasiado la atención.

Si hubiera sido una pelea, probablemente estaría soltando rabia de la ira, pero estaba demasiado calmado.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano saludando a su madre y saliendo de casa, antes de lo esperado. Recorrió los mejores locales de repostería, en busca de algo delicioso pero no menos lindo. Compro una caja de chocolates, y se marchó a la escuela.   
Pero no encontro en ninguna parte al chico de la playa, ni con Ali ni por ahí.

Hasta que lo vio. Parecía estar corriendo de algo, y llevaba unas gafas oscuras.

Johnny tomó el brazo de Tommy, distrayéndolo de su habitual ritual para peinar su cabello, y empujó la caja en su pecho.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Dáselo a él. —Señaló, al niño delgado que le estaba dando la espalda a la distancia. Tommy lo miró confundido, mirando de reojo a Bobby, quien le dijo que fuera.

Tommy negó, caminando hacia el otro. Dándole su _¿Johnny le estaba regalando chocolates?_ Bueno, o se había drogado o aún alcohol en la sangre. El chico parecía desconfiado, y pese a que le parecía un dolor muy grande, Tommy lo entendió. Quizás Johnny tenía un plan, así que trato de no verse confundido junto a su amigo, el resto del tiempo libre.  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel estaba dándole rodillazos al balón. El entrenador le había dicho que las gafas no eran implementos de deporte, así que se las hizo sacar. Para su mala suerte, ahora estaba expuesto. La chica rubia estaba como animadora en un lado y Johnny, junto a sus amigos trotando por ahí, porque eran parte del equipo de fútbol. _La idea de ser parte del equipo, ya no le parecía tan genial._ Y Freddy también estaba allí. Finalmente estaba totalmente perdido en medio del caos. La única cosa que podría mantenerlo tranquilo, era enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió como alguien se acercaba, trato de no hacer contacto visual, para que esa persona se fuera.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió allí. Él es algo complicado. Oferta la chica, Daniel sonrío. - Mí nombre es Ali por cierto y escuché de Freddy que te llamas Daniel. Gracias por _calmarlo._ —Agregó, mirando a Daniel de forma rápida. Dando media vuelta.

—Sí, de nada. Eso creo. —Murmuró.

El silbato del entrenador fue la señal de que esperaba que los nuevos y posibles integrantes, se reunieran al medio de la cancha, para esperar las instrucciones de como serian evaluados. Daniel sintió un tirón, le parecía una doble presión ser observado por gente que podría tener _terribles intenciones_ hacia él.   
Se acercó, junto a otro par de muchachos. El hombre comenzó, explicando lo que esperaba encontrar y lo decepcionado que podría llegar a ponerse con ciertas conductas.

Daniel escucho con atención, acomodando sus manos sobre su cadera, apoyando un pie sobre el balón que tenía.

-Oye. —Susurró alguien junto a su oído. La voz era rasposa, claramente masculina aún con el timbre de la juventud.

El cuello de Daniel se erizo, y dejo de escuchar al hombre que estaba hablando. Sintió un cuerpo detrás de él. Entonces, se pregunto porqué no había dejado alguna especie de dinero para su madre, la pobre tendría que pagar su funeral. No quiso girarse. Con _la maldad_ pura de frente. Pero el chico, no se rindió. Soplando su cuello, causando que Daniel diera un salto por la sensación.

—¿Qué te pasa? - _idiota._ Quiso agregar, se volteó, encontrándose con la mirada burlesca de Johnny.

—Nada. ¿A ti te pasa algo? —Preguntó, mirando un momento los labios de Daniel.

—¿Qué me ves?

Johnny sonrío. Notando más cosas que la poca luz de la noche en la playa no hicieron visibles.

—Me pareces sexy. Y me interesa lo sexy. Soy Johnny. —Señaló.

Daniel sintió que su mente hizo corto circuito. Miró a Johnny como si fuera un extraterrestre recién llegado al planeta, busco algo más en sus palabras. _¿Estás tonto o qué?_ Quiso decir, pero el entrenador dijo en su dirección.

—Aquí, si pasan la práctica. Entonces este será su capitán, el señor Lawrence. Y él más que nadie sabe, que una buena conducta, es la clave del éxito en equipo. —Expreso motivado el hombre.

Mientras que Daniel se arrepentía de cada cosa que hizo antes en su vida. _Si me salvas de este problema, prometo nunca más hablar o hacer cosas que no debo._ Pensó, en dirección de quién pudiera ayudarlo.   
La práctica había iniciado, y Daniel esperaba lograrlo, otra parte de él, solo quería fracasar, así no debería a Johnny nunca más.  
  



	3. II. Un beso no es nada.

**UN BESO NO ES NADA.**   
**PERO LO HA TOMADO COMO**   
**UNA PROMESA DE TODO.**   
  
  
  
  
  


**🍊**   
  
  
  
  
  


Una tragedia. Así definía su vida. Según las estadísticas de la gente, entre más uno desea que las cosas no pasen, estás suceden. Daniel desearía que eso funcionará cuando de mala gana _no desea tener vacaciones de lujo._ Pero bueno, solo sabe que estaba en problemas. Otra vez, su madre tenía razón era un imán para estos.

Termino quedando en el equipo de fútbol, dónde por cada que volteaba sentía una mirada detrás de él. Corriendo a la par con el resto de chicos por la cancha, pudo ver cómo Johnny susurraba algo al oído de uno de sus amigos, mientras lo señalaba. Tenía la certeza de que quien menos cosas dice, es porque está planeando una venganza desastrosa.  
Porque siendo sincero, qué otra cosa puede esperar del tipo que quería golpearlo y que él termino besando.

Para empezar, no estaba muy seguro que ese chico fuera demasiado feliz porque otro chico lo besara. Se veía como la clase de sujeto que patearía el trasero de cualquier que siquiera lo pensará. Y Daniel no deseaba que lo golpearan por nada del mundo.  
Cuando todo termino, las felicidades fueron dichas. Daniel se apresuró a buscar su mochila, tomar su bicicleta y volver a casa. Estaba caminando rápido hacia la última parte de su plan, cuando vio a Johnny apoyado en su moto a unos metros de distancia.

Una señal de alerta se encendió en él, mirando en todas direcciones, corriendo hacia su bicicleta. Estaba sentándose en el sillón cuando nuevamente una mano apretó su hombro, dio un salto, perturbado porque todos querían romper su espacio personal. Y quizás intentar darle un ataque.

Tragó saliva, mirando la expresión del chico que lo estaba sosteniendo. _Johnny Lawrence._

—Oye tú, si. Bueno, quiero irme a casa y no puedo irme si me estás agarrando así. —comentó Daniel, mirando la mano de Johnny, sujetando su hombro.

Entró en pánico. El chico era toda una diferencia comparado con él, había nacido para ser atleta o un chico de portada. Johnny alejo su mano de forma lenta, evaluando algo en Daniel. Miró su mochila, luego a su rostro.

—¿Si te gustaron los chocolates, no? —preguntó, ignorando las palabras que antes se habían dicho. — Olvidé preguntar eso en la práctica.

 _No comí ninguno, podría estar muerto._ Chilló una voz interior en Daniel.

—Por supuesto, hombre. Estaban increíbles. Gracias por esa bienvenida. —sonrió.

A Johnny se le paralizó un poco el mundo, cuando vio la sonrisa del chico. Una simple línea del labio, que le pareció linda.

—Espera. —dijo de pronto, como si algo no le pareciera bien. — No eran chocolates de bienvenida o la mierda que sea. Son, eran para ti, porque sí.

—¿Le regalas chocolate a tus amigos nuevos? —quizás no debió hacer la pregunta. No después de que Johnny le dijera, que le parecía sexy. Pero los amigos quizás también podían comportarse así.

¿O no?

Johnny cerró los ojos, algo frustrado. Se rascó la nuca, para abrir los ojos de pronto, mostrando lo profundo de sus ojos azules.

—No idiota. _Tú me besaste._ —soltó, como si aquello fuese alguna especie de confesión impactante. Daniel quiso reír, nerviosamente. Pero Johnny siguió hablando—: No puedo permitir que Johnny Lawrence se quede como el idiota que no _golpeó primero._ Tú lo iniciaste, yo lo estoy continuando.

Para empezar Daniel no tenía la menor idea de qué rayos significaba eso de golpear primero. ¿Lo estaba usando como una expresión en este momento o como una señal de pelear? No podía tener la seguridad, pero estaba empezando a creer que todos estaban locos ahí. Sí, había besado a Johnny, porque medidas desesperadas habían requerido acciones desesperadas. Pero no significaba nada. Beso a muchas chicas —una en realidad—, pero el punto es que, no fueron la gran cosa. Aunque quizás tenía que ver con qué no era un chico de un metro ochenta, con un complejo de reinado en algo.

—Sí, pero fue solo un beso. No la gran cosa. —respondió por fin. Evitando mostrar sus nervios.

Probablemente esto también contaba como una señal de entrar de lleno a la boca del lobo. Johnny lo miró, otra vez, analizándolo. Y Daniel pudo imaginar cómo se sintiera un puñetazo de este tipo, sin embargo, cuando Johnny se acercó a él. En todo el esplendor de su altura. Solo se quedó ahí, otra vez invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Tienes razón. Pero, no sería la gran cosa si hubieses sido una chica. Y no lo eres. Y como dije, demonios, si no fuera por eso. Tienes todo lo que me gusta. Así que, lo lamento LaRusso, pero aunque parezca que no fue nada, para mí lo fue todo. —sonrió al final. Mirándolo con aire quejumbroso de superioridad.

Daniel soltó un jadeo bajo de pánico. A él no le gustaban los chicos. _Por supuesto que no._ Pero no iba a negar, que cuando Johnny lo sujeto, en aquel beso, por un pequeño segundo se sintió complacido de seguir besándolo. Pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada. ¡No era un matrimonio! Y demonios que no se imaginaba casado con este tipo, ya lo había visto molesto. Y no sabía, si le aterraba más el modo agresivo o lo qué sea que era el nodo que estaba tomando ahora. ¿Coqueteo? ¿Conquista? ¿Ahora le gustaba a Johnny? ¿Prefería esto a una pelea?

—Haz lo que quieras. No me importa. —alegó, por fin montando su bicicleta y alejándose del chico y de la escuela.

Pero Daniel no tenía idea de qué significaba decirle _haz lo que quieras,_ a un chico como Johnny, especialmente a Johnny.


	4. III. El rey Cobra tiene un amor.

**EL REY COBRA TIENE UN AMOR**   
**Y ESE AMOR NO ES COMO**   
**NINGÚN OTRO.**

🍊  
  
  
  
  
  


Su madre creía que estaba ocultando algo. En realidad si estaba ocultando algo, pero el punto era que se suponía que no tenía que notarse. Sentía que el problema eran sus ojos, eran demasiado expresivos. Y porque su mamá era su mamá, maldición siempre había descubierto sus mentiras.

—Entonces, ¿Hay alguien qué te interese? —preguntó, acercándose un poco a él. En la mesa que estaban sentados.

Era el trabajo de su madre y estaba cada vez más emocionada por las cosas que estaba logrando.

—No. —aclaró al instante. Pensó un poco, volteando sus ojos hacia arriba. — Pero hay alguien que dice estar interesado en mí o algo así. —alzó ambos hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Espera cariño. ¿ _Interesado_? oh, eso si que no lo veía venir. —tosió un poco, impactada por la noticia. Hizo una mueca de sonrisa un par de veces. — ¿Y cómo es él? —añadió. Moviendo ambas cejas de arriba abajo.

Daniel casi se atraganta con su vaso de leche. _No no no._ Su mamá no estaba insinuando nada, no. Qué horror.

—Es como todos aquí, rubio de ojos azules. Qué sé yo, mamá, ¡No me interesa! Seguro tiene un plan malvado.

—Daniel. No todos pueden tener un plan malvado. Bueno, debo atender las mesas.

—Sí, espera. Iré a mirar al frente por mientras. Se ve genial.

Lucille volteó hacia el gran letrero de «Cobra Kai — Karate» en la calle del frente. Asintió. En el fondo no estaba segura, si Daniel deseaba entrar a clases de karate de pronto y no tener con que pagarlas.  
Daniel cruzo la calle trotando, emocionado. Aquello se veía increíble a la distancia, entonces. Echarle un ojo no parecía para nada una mala idea, además así podía hacer algo de tiempo en el lugar. Abrió la puerta, la cual sonó con un suave tintineo de campana. Miró con asombro como los estudiantes estaba en filas perfectas, lanzando puños al frente mientras el ¿Maestro? Gritaba dando vueltas entre ellos.

Daniel se acercó un poco más, a la banca que había disponible para espectadores. Se lambió el labio mientras se sentaba. Una de las reacciones faciales que tenía, era que sus labios dejaban un pequeño espacio entre abierto, dejando ver sus dientes del frente solo un poco.

—¡Señor Lawrence, dirija la clase!

El grito del hombre casi lo hizo saltar en su lugar, pero el apellido que grito lo hizo aún más entrar en pánico. Miró con asombro como todos se inclinan, saludando, a un rubio de aspecto serio y concentrando. Pero entonces lo vio, _y la vida estaba poniéndolo en su camino a propósito._ Johnny sonrío de lado en su dirección, volviendo a dirigir la clase.  
Daniel rodó los ojos, mirando hacia otra parte.

Bueno, le había parecido algo genial. Ahora ya no. _Johnny iba a pensar que lo estaba siguiendo._ Se levantó de su lugar, mirando por última vez al rubio, que estaba dando golpes con sus puños y un rostro serio. Daniel suspiró sin querer. _Tenía lo suyo._  
Entró al restaurant con el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Lucille se acercó, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.

—Daniel, ¿Y qué pasó?

—Tiene una sonrisa estúpida. Y hace karate. ¡Está en todas partes!

Lucille agrando los ojos, ante la desesperación de su hijo. Solía creer que el mayor problema que tendría sería sobre encajar o algo así. No de estar con los nervios de punta porque había llamado la atención de un muchacho. Esa parte todavía era difícil de creer pero su hijo era lindo, no podía culpar al chico que estaba _en todas partes._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Johnny no dejó de mirar la puerta en ningún momento. Creyendo que el chico volvería para seguir mirando la clase. Pero no volvió.  
Estaba sorprendido de verlo allí, pero luego simplemente fue emoción. Daniel había llegado al lugar, quizás más importante de su entorno. El dojo dónde estaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando, dónde era campeón y el mejor de la clase. Su zona _y Daniel había llegado a su zona._ Fue divertido ver la expresión que hacía su rostro, como si realmente pese a todo, estuviera enojado con su presencia, pero Johnny estuvo ahí mucho antes que él y contrario a sentirse enojado por eso, Johnny se sentía emocionado, algo ansioso.

La clase termino y corrió a cambiarse de ropa, junto al resto de los muchachos.

—Él estuvo aquí. —comentó.

Solo el hecho de mencionar «él», los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Entendiendo el punto del que Johnny hablaba. Y hey, era tan extraño, hace una semana todo era _Ali Ali Ali,_ como una repetidora a la que querían lanzar lejos. Y ahora todo se trataba de ese niño de la playa. Esa fue la táctica más loca que habían visto hacer a alguien. ¿Besar a Johnny y dejarlo como si hubiese caído en coma? Diablos, el chico tenía lo suyo. Pero no dejaba de ser raro.

—Es genial, hombre. Quizás le gustó tu...Regalo. —murmuró Jimmy. Recordando los chocolates que Johnny había encomendado a Tommy.

Los chicos asintieron. Al menos estaban tratando de apoyarlo en esto, lo mejor que podían.  
Caminaron hacia la salida, despidiéndose entre ellos, puños chocando, para que Tommy fuera en la dirección de cruzar la calle, quién era el único que vivía en ese lado. Tommy estaba tratando de acomodar su chaqueta sin perder el agarre de su bolso, cuando en el restaurant del frente vio una silueta similar. Se acercó un poco, notando a través del vidrio a Daniel LaRusso. Volteó hacia atrás, dónde sus amigos habían desaparecido. Colocó de prisa su chaqueta, corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo. _Era lo que los amigos hacían. Ayudando ligar al otro._

—¡Esperen! ¡Johnny! —gritó. Los chicos se voltearon mirándolo. — ¡Daniel está en el _Express Oriente!_

De pronto los cincos volvieron corriendo hacia la esquina de Cobra Kai, Johnny parecía concentrado en llegar hasta el otro lado, cuando la mano de Tommy en su brazo lo hizo detener.

—Más despacio hombre, creo que su mamá está ahí. Y, te vas a ver muy obvio si vas. —alegó Bobby desde un costado.

—Tengo una idea, vamos a esperarlo. —dijo, otra vez todos corrieron tras Johnny.  
  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  


Estaba pedaleando con tranquilidad en la recién caída noche. Su madre llegaría en unas horas a casa, por lo que le había pedido que se adelantará. Dobló por el camino en construcción, aún cubierto de tierra, en la parte trasera de las casas, cuando unos sonidos de motor lo hicieron voltear. Cinco chicos en moto venían lanzando gritos. Daniel trago saliva, intentando ir más rápido.

—Hey, Daniel. ¿Por qué perder energía en esa bicicleta cuando podría llevarte en mí moto? —preguntó Johnny, cuando estuvo cerca de él.

—Sí, Daniel. No rechaces a nuestro campeón. Quizás deberías ir más al dojo, ¡Así _le das un incentivo_! —chilló Tommy, con burla. Su moto iba cerca del otro costado de Daniel.

De pronto la moto que iba al frente, hizo que Daniel se quedará atrapado en el círculo de motos. Se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Johnny, quien detrás del casco estaba sonriendo. Daniel apretó con fuerza el manubrio, listo para decirle qué enserio lo estaba molestado, cuando alguien de atrás, le lanzó a Johnny un ramo de flores, que Johnny sostuvo en sus manos engüantadas.

—Estoy haciendo lo que quiero, _tú me dejaste. —_ Daniel agrando los ojos, mirando el ramo que el otro le tendía. — ¿Qué tal si te encaminamos? Es muy peligroso que andes solo por ahí. Siendo tan caliente.

 _Estúpido cabeza rubia._ Alegó una voz dentro de Daniel.

—De cualquier forma lo harás. ¿No?

—Entonces, es oficial. —comentó el chico que había lanzado las flores. Daniel alcanzo a ver cabello de un rubio casi blanco. — Nuestro rey Cobra tiene un amor. Soy Dutch.

—Jimmy.

—Bobby.

—Tommy.

 _¿No se suponía que cuando los amigos se presentaban era algo serio?_ Daniel asintió, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara. Al menos las flores estaban lindas, le diría a su madre que las había comprado para ella. _Jugada ideal._ Comenzó a pedalear, seguido por los chicos con Johnny al lado, mirándolo de reojo en cada momento.


	5. IV: Sé quien eres.

**SÉ QUIEN ERES Y SÉ**  
 **QUE** **HAS ROBADO UN**  
 **CORAZÓN.**  
  
  
  


**🍊**   
  
  
  
  


Daniel sabía que el día no había empezado normal, cuando todos lo estaban mirando como si lo conocieron. Es decir, era el chico nuevo, pero solo era nuevo quizás en solo algunas clases, no en toda la escuela, ¡Habían más de esos! Pero gente que nunca había visto —como si realmente conociera a cada compañero—, lo estaba mirando, algunos le sonreían y otros le miraban como, no podría definir todas las miradas, pero no era normal esa atención. Ni siquiera había debutado en el equipo de fútbol.

Comenzó a dejar sus libros con brusquedad en el casillero. Molesto por las acciones de los demás incluso podía escuchar que estaban murmurando cosas de él.

—Daniel. —una voz comentó alegre a su lado. Daniel miró, cerrando el casillero.

—Ali. —apuntó a la chica, que se apoyó de espaldas. — ¿Qué pasa Ali? ¿Había tarea y la olvidé? Eso sería un desastre.

—Puedes estar con calma. Solo venía a decirte que es sorprendente todo lo que está ocurriendo. —dijo, extendiendo una sonrisa. — Sabes, Daniel. Eso de que Johnny y tú están juntos. Bueno, quizás exagera algunas cosas. Pero he de admitir que es muy romántico que diga, que tienes su corazón.

 _Okey, Daniel le va a dar una patada en la cara, aunque su pierna ni siquiera se levante tanto._ Debería aprender karate o algo así o irse de la ciudad. Cualquier opción era válida, una más que otra.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó, acomodando su mochila en un hombro. — Ni siquiera le dije nada. Además, ayer solo me acompaño a casa.

Algunos siguieron mirándolo, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Una chica de pronto se acercó, saludando a Ali. Se le quedó viendo igual que el resto, _qué sorpresa._

—Oye, eres el tipo que beso a Johnny. Eso sí que es ir con todo.

Daniel sonrió, incomodo. Solo faltaba que el día que muera, pusieran en su lápida «Aquí yacen los restos de Daniel LaRusso, recordar por siempre que beso a Johnny. Aunque hayan pasado 100 años». Nadie parecía entender que estaba desesperado y a Johnny ya poco le importaba el verdadero significado, igual, de todas formas, había estado _lindo_ o lo que sea. Besar a casi nadie, hace que quizás sus expectativas sobre que es bueno, estén algo bajas.

—Mira ahí está. —señaló Ali. En buena onda, creyendo que enserio las cosas eran serías. — Realmente eres genial Daniel. Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese ido a Newark por ti antes. —bromeó.

Daniel se aterró ante eso. Miró en la dirección que estaba Johnny, sentando junto a sus amigos. Y dio media vuelta, no quería verlo hoy, para eso estaban las prácticas y la _endemoniada_ forma en la que Johnny lo miraba cada que le daba una orden. No podía negarse, era el capitán, pero ha saber cómo lo tomaba Lawrence _y su mente siniestra._

Estaba dando pasos al lado opuesto, ante la confusa mirada de las chicas. Sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, cuando unos pasos fuertes resonaron por el piso. Y alguien lo agarro de la mochila, haciendo que retrocediera, para acabar chocando contra algo _¿Duro? ¿Qué mierda?_  
Daniel miró hacía arriba, encontrando los ojos azules burlescos de Johnny. Había chocado contra su abdomen, eso no era normal. Su abdomen plano y suave se sintió ofendido.

—¿Qué quieres hombre? —preguntó alejándose. Al notar como todos los estaban mirando.

—Saludarte. Le hable a mamá de ti. —comentó orgulloso.

—Debes estar bromeando, ¿No? ¿Qué sigue ir a mí casa y pedir mí mano en matrimonio? —alegó sarcástico. Pero los ojos de Johnny lo hicieron arrepentirse de sus palabras. — No, ¡No! Estaba bromeando. Eso sí era una broma.

—¿Pero por qué, no? Tú y yo, una casa y cuatro niños corriendo por ahí. Les enseñaré karate. —pensó en en voz alta. — Por cierto. ¿Quieres que lleve eso por ti? —interrogó, señalando la mochila de Daniel.

 _Haz lo que quieras._ Daniel no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco un segundo, antes de darle la mochila. Johnny sonrío. Caminando a su lado, a la siguiente clase. En la lejanía, los Cobra Kai alzaban sus puños y festejaban en silencio en dirección de Johnny. Quien trato de no reír.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando dijo que le había contado a su mamá, no había bromeando. Era un asunto serio, que necesitaba de la sabiduría de su progenitora. Ser un caballero siempre fue importante, no un bruto y no olvidar los modales. Eso le lo había repetido mucho. Pero tenía problemas para poder estar al margen. Porque realmente Daniel no era su novio, hipotéticamente sí, pero no su novio. Por lo tanto estaba soltero y muy probable no faltaría el _odioso_ que se le acerará. Seguramente en su mente, si él se había deslumbrado por Daniel, otros chicos también lo harían.

Además tenía los nervios de punta. No podía hacer algún movimiento, porque Daniel iba tres pasos adelante y luego desaparecía. Se sentía como en un bucle. Pero las conquistas fáciles nunca fueron lo suyo. Como tampoco lo fue la química. _No puede ser, ¿Y si esa cosa explotaba?_  
No es que tuviera miedo, él no tenía miedo de nada. _Mentira,_ Daniel lo estaba mirando feo porque era su pareja —de tarea—, y estaba juzgando su rapidez como “poco productivo”. _Diablos, porqué estaba intentado esto con un nerd._

—Mejor te dejo esto a ti. Yo apunto, cariño. —le guiño un ojo, volviendo su cabello hacia un lado.

—Mmh. Tienes razón, nunca sabes cuando puedes arruinar tus lindos rizos dorados, con un producto químico mortal.

—¿Lindos he? Sabía que te parecía lindo, _LaRusso._ ¿También te parezco caliente? ¿Rudo?

—Interesante de tu parte asumir que me gustan rubios. —sonrió, moviendo su cabeza hacia a un lado.

Johnny abrió la boca.

—Qué demonios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Holi. Al ser una historia más “ligera” sin tanto dolor y solo obstáculos para Johnny con su nueva conquista. Es más facilita de escribir. Y puede que también, la termine pronto si voy a este paso. Una de las cosas que disfruto de escribir, son situaciones que llevaban a desastres inesperados a los personajes. En este caso la acción de Daniel y lo que ahora hace Johnny JSJSS. Muchas gracias por leer💕


	6. V. Señor Miyagi.

**SEÑOR** **MIYAGI** **;**  
 **¿AHORA NO SOLO**  
 **HAY QUE IMPRESIONAR**  
 **A UNA PERSONA?**

  
  
  
  


🍊

No es como si hubiese sido fácil, pero Johnny había logrado descubrir la dirección de Daniel. Posiblemente amenazó un poco a Freddy, pero era para fines importantes. Y el chico estaba con él aquella vez en la playa. Así que, lograron lo que quería, se encamino hacia Reseda. Acomodó un poco su cabello, porque si Daniel no abría la puerta, podría hacerlo algún familiar. Siempre debía estar listo para cualquier situación.

Cuando la puerta sonó, notando que alguien corría algún pestillo, demostró su mejor sonrisa, está titubeó un poco, al notar que era una mujer la que había abierto. Tragó saliva.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Está Daniel? —preguntó, desviando un instante su mirada hacia el interior del apartamento.

—No él no está. Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, por curiosidad y porque necesitaba saber quién era él que buscaba a su hijo.

Bastó que Johnny sonriera solo una vez más, para Lucille sintiera una voz susurrando en su mente -quizás aquella voz era de familia-. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, _sonrisa estúpida_ y bueno, la cinta negra en su cabeza debía ser por algo del karate. Todas cosas, provenientes de un chico, que parecía haber quedado encantado con su hijo. Miró al muchacho, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Intentando no juzgar. Mentira, en realidad no esperaba que un muchacho de aspecto adinerado se acercara a su hijo. Daniel era muy pequeño, aunque él lo negará. Lucille quiso buscar algún detalle negativo del otro, aquel que se había presentado como John Lawrence. _Ese nombre la seguiría por un largo tiempo._

—Y, disculpe, ¿Me está escuchando? —preguntó el rubio. Viéndose claramente ignorado de su gran explicación de quién era y qué quería. _Maldición, fue directo con aquellos temas._

—Sí, sí. Él está con el señor Miyagi. Déjame pasarte la dirección. No sé cuánto de esto le agrade. Es, bueno, algo discreto cuando se trata de hablar de ti.

Número uno, Johnny no sabía quién era ese tal señor Miyagi, pero pese al nombre que le pareció raro, era probable que se trataba de alguien importante. O algo así. Segundo, Daniel había hablado con su madre de él. Eso contaba como quinientos puntos, en alguna especie de tabla para una buena relación en familia.

Tercero, obviamente Johnny no sabía _de qué forma a refería a él_ cuando hablaba con su madre.  
  
  
  
  


🍊

Bueno, algunas veces Daniel entiende que es difícil mantener el equilibrio. Pero cuando una cabellera rubia fue vista tras la cerca, Daniel sintió que la fuerza de un huracán lo azotó al suelo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas tenía esto en mente -en realidad no cree que Johnny sea una pesadilla, pero tiene que saber cuánto de esto es real y cuánto podría ser una broma-, ver a Johnny Lawrence caminando como cachorrito curioso por el jardín del señor Miyagi. Aquí esperaba, que el señor Miyagi lo lanzará lejos de ahí. Después de todo el hombre sabía karate y le estaba enseñando algunos movimientos. _Aquello les hacía bien mutuamente,_ la compañía que perdieron era nuevamente puestas en sus vidas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hombre? —preguntó Daniel, una vez se levantó del suelo, caminó con las manos en la cadera. Tenía una cinta sobre su cabeza.

Johnny le miró con ojos agrandados. El chico se veía bien de muchas formas, entrenando le parecía mega sexy. Porque se suponía que estaba entrenando.

—Quería verte, cariño. Invitarte a una cita. —sonrió.

Daniel suspiró, mirando hacia atrás un instante, para volver a mirar a Johnny.

—No puedo. Estoy ocupado. —señaló dando media vuelta.

_Bueno, siempre le dijeron que no sería fácil._ LaRusso miraba como si fuera un animalito indefenso pero actuaba como un gato con rabia listo para saltar sobre él y no de la forma que le gustaría que lo hiciera.

—¿Daniel - san? —una voz llamó desde adentro de la casa.

De pronto salió un hombre mayor, fijando su vista en Johnny. Con la señora LaRusso se sintió analizado y juzgado, pero ahora definitivamente estaba siendo juzgado, sentía que el hombre estaba viendo sus más oscuros secretos, pasado y presente. Trago saliva, cuando entonces el anciano sonrío, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo. Johnny se sintió presionado por los ojos de Daniel e imito la acción.

—Yo ser Miyagi, tú debes ser _tonto cabeza hueca._ —sonrió amable. Daniel soltó un quejido al lado de él.

—Eh. Soy Johnny en realidad.

  
—Ah, eso pensé. ¿Qué dices, Johnny - san? ¿Te quedas a ayudar?

Daniel hizo muecas de en dirección de Johnny, quien solo sonrío con malicia. Agregando que “sería un gusto quedarse”. Al final, luego de cinco minutos, no entendía si realmente fue un gusto quedarse. Por alguna razón, el anciano, llamado Miyagi, tenía a Daniel pintando toda la cerca y ahora, a él también. Y no de cualquier forma, había una forma. _Esto debe ser una broma,_ pensó, cuando elevó su mano pintando la tabla pequeña. Daniel parecía divertido de verlo recordar la postura.

—Soy un hombre muy apasionado, ¿Sabías? Hago muchas cosas por amor. —dijo en dirección de Daniel. Tenía algo de pintura en su cara.

—Eres un maldito desastre. —soltó una risa. En realidad, había pensado que Johnny era la clase de chico de Encino, que no se ensuciaba las manos.

Johnny sonrío orgullo, después de todo, había hecho reír a Daniel —o Daniel se estaba riendo de él—, pero como sea. Eso también era un punto, sumando que aquel señor Miyagi parecía impresionado por su rapidez, _¿Estaba dentro de la familia?_ ¡No! Estaba haciendo las cosas al revés —bien, pero al revés—, Daniel lo seguía mirando como si fuera un oso bailando ballet en la playa. Los chicos le decían que si no funcionaba, no significaba nada. Pero Johnny Lawrence no se rendía, no aún.

Además, Daniel ahora lo miraba de otra forma, no con el inusual pánico de aquel primor minuto en la playa.

—Bien, es hora de descansar. Mañana volver. —dijo el señor Miyagi.

Daniel se acomodó su camisa, la cual había dejado tirada en alguna parte del patio, despidiéndose del anciano. Johnny imito el gesto de hacia unas horas, caminando con su chaqueta colgando de una mano. Al salir, notó la intención de Daniel, de ir a casa caminando. Qué absurdo. Él tenía una moto.

—¿No te había dicho que la oscuridad es peligrosa para alguien tan ardiente como tú?

Daniel volteó en su dirección, para mirarlo un instante, suspiró, pero esta vez no con algún tinte de molestia. Era un más bien _qué se le va a hacer._ Aprovecha lo que la vida te pone en frente, aunque eso venga añadido a un rubio molestosó que había robado su primer beso en California. _Uy, sí, robado._ Se burló una voz en la cabeza de Daniel.

—Acepto, pero solo porque estoy algo cansado.

—Descuida. Más adelante te llevaré a casa con mamá. —comentó, acercándose un poco al rostro moreno. Para su asombro, este no se alejó.

La señora Lawrence debería sentirse orgullosa de que le presentará tan encantador _yerno. —_ Sid no contaba, era una rata, que no arruinaría las cosas buenas de la vida—.  
Daniel se acomodó en la parte trasera, dudado si debía o no agarrarse a la cintura de Johnny. Pero cuando la moto arranco, se aferró como si fuera la única cosa que quisiera hacer.

Tenían un beso en la playa, eran parejas en una clase de ciencias, haciendo trabajos en cercas juntos y tenían un momento en moto. _Sí, estaban destinados a terminar casados y en esa casa que Johnny estaba imaginando_.  
  
  



	7. VI. El baile de Halloween.

**EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN**   
**Y EL BESO PARA EL**   
**SILENCIO.**

  
  


🍊  
  
  


Nada se le escapaba al señor Miyagi, que preguntó, como si no le interesara, tratando de sonar casual. Sobre qué pasaba en la escuela. Daniel simplemente le respondió; baile de Halloween. Y él, que quería pasar el resto de la noche tendido en la cama, comiendo algunas tonterías, fue mirando en silencio por el señor Miyagi, quien tenía sus lentes pequeños sobre su nariz. 

—De cualquier forma no tengo disfraz. —agregó, alzando sus hombros. Quitándole importancia al momento. Oh, pero debía saber que nunca se salvaba de nada.

—¿Sí tengo uno, irás? —había preguntado. Y Daniel quizás pudo tratar de decirle que no. 

Pero bueno, nunca fue demasiado bueno negándole cosas a su madre y ahora, al señor Miyagi. Quería ser algo como el hombre invisible, eso era imposible, pero para aquel hombre no existían los imposibles. Es por eso, que está caminando entre medio de otros estudiantes, siendo literalmente una ducha. _Bien, entrar y salir._ Sacaba algunas cosas de la mesa de golosinas, tomaba un trago de coca cola y desaparecía del lugar. Como si en realidad nadie hubiera notado desde el principio la enorme ducha caminante. 

Miró por la cortina hacia los lados, caminando rápido, dando una vista graciosa desde la distancia. Acercándose a la mesa, tomando todo lo que podía llevar. Sus largas manos salían por medio de la cortina, llevando toda clase de comida que fuera agradable. Mordió un delicioso sandwich de pollo, no pidiendo creer como la mayoría ni siquiera estaba probando esas cosas sabrosas. _Más para mí._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊  
  


Johnny alzó un poco la cabeza, tratando de encontrar una figura en particular entre todo el grupo. Suspiró resignado, dándole un trago a su bebida. Por primera vez, los chicos decidieron no llevar porros para fumar en el baño, excepto que Tommy no pudo evitar llevar algunas latas de cervezas. Pero, arrinconados esperando algo, no era tampoco la noche de baile que deseaban tener. Moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada, Tommy se alejó sosteniendo la mano de Susan para bailar. Dutch salió por un costado siendo guiado por una linda sonrisa. Jimmy y Bobby suspirarón de la misma manera al lado de Johnny. 

—Ah, mira es Ali, viene hacia acá. Bueno, hombre. Me llevo a Jimmy, adiós. —habló de forma rápida Bobby, antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar.

En realidad si era Ali corriendo en su dirección, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Rápido. En la mesa de comestibles, ducha Daniel está comiendo todo lo que puede. 

Johnny miró en esa reacción, sin llegar a agradecerle a la chica, porque ya había comenzado a caminar. Una sonrisita se posó en su rostro mientras le quitaba una flor a una chica que pasaba por su lado. Quedó de frente, con lo que se suponía debía ser la espalda del chico. Al momento de rodearlo, se quedó aturdido mirando como Daniel estaba comiendo algunas papas fritas. 

—Hola niño bonito.

Daniel se quedó quieto, volteando hacia un lado.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —chilló, dando un pasó atrás, mirando con grandes ojos al chico al frente. Suspiró. — Hombre casi me matas del susto, si no fuera por ese horrible cabello tuyo te hubiese dado una patada. 

—Hey, pensé que me vería ardiente. —sonrió. — Mira, mí flor necesita algo de agua. —agregó, acercando una flor artificial cerca del rostro moreno. 

—Claro, porque los esqueletos son muy ardientes. —rodó los ojos. — Aunque, estás en el lugar correcto. —sonrió con burla, tomando la flor. 

Johnny trató de acercarse un poco más al chico, quien estaba distraído dando vueltas a la flor en su mano. Johnny termino entrando a aquel espacio de ducha, en el que estaba Daniel. No sabía si estaba siendo ignorando o si Daniel enserio lo estaba dejando estar cerca de su espacio personal.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —preguntó, parecía un susurró miedoso. Tragó saliva. 

Daniel posó sus ojos en el pequeño rastro de cuello descubierto, dónde estaba la manzana de adan de Johnny. 

—Has sido encantador, así qué, porqué no. —alzó los hombros. 

Johnny envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico pequeño. Tomando más cercanía. El rubio comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, algo nervioso. Moviendo sus pies al taboleó de un ritmo totalmente diferente, impaciente. Así es como iba. 

—Hablaba enserio, cuando dije que tenías todo lo que me gusta. En realidad ahora no me importa nada, si alguien dice una mierda, lo voy a golpear. —debatió Johnny, como si sus pensamientos salieran al mundo real. 

El moreno alzó una ceja, concentrándose en los ojos azules del chico frente a él. 

—¿Siempre tienes que golpear a alguien? 

—Bueno, ¿Y qué otra cosa podría hacer, si no? ¿Darles regalos? —soltó sarcástico.

—No, pero _podrías besarme._ Al menos así dejas de perturbarme con tu respiración mal regulada. 

—¿De qué demonios est...

En alguna parte, de algún marcados inexistente. Posiblemente la puntuación daba a que LaRusso iba a 2 versus un 0 de parte de Lawrence. Pero todo era cuestión de perspectiva, quizás Daniel había dado el primer paso —y que valiente para hacerlo—, pero Johnny estaba ganando también, cuando Daniel volvía a besarlo solo porque sí. Esta vez, la adrenalina en sus cuerpos no existía, estaban tomando su tiempo y Johnny se aseguró de que Daniel no volviera a huir, sujetando su agarre alrededor de él. Comenzaron a girar la cabeza, hacia un lado, tratando de poder encontrar un ángulo mucho más cómodo.

Algunos alzaron una ceja, al notar dos pares de zapatillas debajo de la ducha andante. 

Johnny mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento luego de separarse.

—¿Eso significa que si te gusto?

— No lo sé, Lawrence, pero tienes lo tuyo. —comentó antes de dar media vuelta, alejándose por un costado.

_Otra vez volvió a huir,_ solo que ahora Johnny quedaba con una sonrisa en su cara y no una expresión de confusión. _Estaba bien._


	8. VII. Animador personal.

**ANIMADOR PERSONAL**   
**PARA UN TORNEO DE**   
**KARATE.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  


Lo estaba llevando a un potencial increíble. Es decir, comúnmente no podría creer que sentirse animado por un roce o una sonrisa fuera posible. Eso era demasiado cursi y estúpido en tantos sentidos, que fácilmente podría vomitar por lo idiota que sonaba. Pero bueno, Johnny había aprendido que las cosas podrían resultar extrañamente de una manera inesperada. 

Por eso mismo cuando el sensei Kreese grito, Johnny seguía perdido en un mundo extraño, a uno que ni siquiera Ali había logrado llevarlo, quizás _¿Amor verdadero?_ De vuelta con las cosas cursis. 

El hombre a cargo de clase caminó entre las filas que formaban sus estudiantes, tomando a Johnny de los hombros lanzandoló hacia el piso alfombrado. Todos los demás miraron como si estuvieran contemplando una escena imposible, es decir; ¿Su campeón a sido pillado con la guardia baja? 

—¿Qué demonios le sucede, señor Lawrence? ¡¿Dónde está su concentración?! 

En ese momento sintió un estúpido impulso de responderle de manera sarcástica, pero se contuvo. Demonios, ese era el hombre que le había dado un lugar al cual pertenecer y por mucho tiempo, no dudo de eso. _Hasta que llegó Daniel._

—Lo lamento sensei. 

—Si es un lío de faldas más le vale dejarlo fuera del dojo. Ahora haga veinte. 

Asintió con un movimiento rápido, saliendo de la lona, seguían mirándolo como si estuviera drogado bailando sobre un hipopótamo. Tommy se trago las ganas de reír, _¿Lío de faldas? ¡Tenía un problema con los pantalones!_ Pero bueno, en esos momentos solo debían ser firmes y apoyar a Johnny. 

Mientras hacía las flexiones con los puños, no pudo si no, volver a pensar en Daniel. Se pregunto si mañana podría verlo, eso sería encantador, porque durante todo el fin de semana no lo encontro por ninguna parte. A menos que se estuviera escondiendo, pero eso no podía ser, porque ni su madre ni el señor Miyagi estaban tampoco. 

¿Y si se habían marchado de vuelta a Nueva Jersey? Casi se cayó de cara, desconcentrando por los pensamientos. Cuando la clase terminó, Kreese no lo dejo marcharse, mirando de reojo al resto de los chicos, Johnny les indico que todo estaría bien. 

—¿Qué sucede, sensei? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Creo que si lo hay. Dime, ¿Quién es? ¿Volviste con esa novia tuya o qué diablos? 

_Ah._ Johnny tragó saliva, intentando mantener la mirada fija.

—No.

—¿Es alguien más?

—Sí. 

Hubo una pausa incómoda, en la que el hombre lo miró de nuevo. 

—Si quieres traela mañana y llévala al torneo. Será horrible verte fracasar tan cerca del torneo o en semifinales. Ahora, vete. 

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, mirando con extrañeza al hombre. _De cualquier forma él jamás dijo que se trataba de una chica._ Sonrió de lado, ahora volvía a tener una buena motivación para ganar otra vez el torneo.   
Salió del dojo con una sonrisa que los chicos, quienes le habían esperado, no entendieron hasta que les contó lo que había pasado. 

Bobby no pudo evitar preguntar qué iba a hacer, porque no existía ninguna chica y el sensei no se veía con las claras intenciones de aceptar algo fuera del rango en el que creía «correcto».

—Pues que se joda, porque Johnny sigue siendo igual de rudo que antes. —bufó Dutch. 

Terminaron merodeando en sus motos, hasta que Tommy quien siempre parecía estar atento a todo, simplemente no se calló cuando pasaron por la playa.

—Hey, mira y voltea allá. ¿No es tu dulce bebé, Johnny? —preguntó con una voz de fingida sobre dulzura. 

El rubio volteó hacia abajo.  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  


Estaba en la tranquilidad de la playa, balanceando sus piernas de un lado a otro, sentado sobre el pedazo de tronco dónde había visto al señor Miyagi hacer algo increíble. Lástima que termino empapado de arena intentando hacer lo mismo. Después del baile de halloween había estado ocupado entrenando -porque al final todas las cosas que le hizo ordenar el señor Miyagi, eran parte de un entrenamiento-, y luego su madre necesito de su ayuda para ir a ver a su tío y acabaron desapareciendo por tres días. Tenía algo de ganas de ver a Johnny, pero no sabía dónde vivía, y no es que fuera inseguro, pero un chico de Reseda en sus pintas, deambulando por Encino, básicamente dos contrastes que podrían los pelos de punta de la gente. 

Suspiró, sintiendo el agradable calor de California, cerrando los ojos, extendiendo su cuello hacia atrás. Tal vez podrían verse por la mañana.

Abrió los ojos de pronto, sintiendo que el agradable calor y luz, se desvanecieron un poco. Se encontró de frente con una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos demasiado azules. 

—Oye tú, ¿Será costumbre besarme y terminar huyendo? 

—No lo sé, ¿Quieres besarme y comprobarlo? —preguntó con burla. El corazón de Johnny se aceleró. 

Los muchachos gritaron desde lo alto, encendiendo sus motores y dejando atrás a la _adorable pareja._

Johnny se lamió los labios, tratando de acercarse a Daniel. 

—¿Dónde estabas? Realmente creí que nunca más volvería a verte. 

—Oh, entiendo. El rey del karate se preocupa por mí. Es encantador. —sonrió, dando un pequeño saltó, para estar de pie en la arena, cruzando sus brazos para mirar al rubio. 

Johnny rodó los ojos.

—Hablando de karate, necesito que vengas a los entrenamientos. No tienes idea de lo que le haces a mí pobre corazón. Y a mí cuerpo. —añadió, moviendo ambas cejas. 

—Demonios, qué romántico. Pero no. 

Daniel comenzó a caminar hacia un montón de lo que parecía ser ropa, más específico una toalla y algunas sudaderas con sus zapatillas. Johnny lo siguió, desconcertado, las cosas con él jamás fueron fáciles y ahora que parecían ir en una misma dirección parecía que aún había una brecha de ser amigos, novios o simples conocidos. _Era la conquista más difícil de Johnny._

—¿Por qué no? Solo será para animarme. —aclaró, alzando sus palmas. 

El chico lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. 

—Eres un tipo muy raro. —murmurró. — Pero iré. Aunque el lugar me parezca algo escalofriante. 

Johnny sonrió, abrazando a Daniel, soltó un quejido, _definitivamente el rubio aún no había tomado una ducha decente._

—Me estás apretando mucho, recuerda que no soy todo músculo como tú. —chillo, tratando de mover sus brazos, que estaban quietos a su costado. 

Una risita ronca hizo cosquillas en su cuello. Johnny se estaba riendo, aquello calmó la idea de escapar de Daniel, sorprendido por aquel sonido. 

—Aquí me besaste por primera vez. —murmuró el rubio, chocando su aliento en el cuello moreno. — Pensar que quería darte un golpe en la cara, demonios. ¿Cómo le hubiésemos explicado eso a nuestros hijos?

—Basicamente sigue siendo igual, te besé porque querías golpearme. —alzó una ceja. _Esta vez, aceptando las ideas locas del futuro que tenía Lawrence._

Johnny se alejo despacio, mirando su rostro, sus labios se estaban rozando un poco.

—Sí, que idiota era hace unas semanas atrás. 

Antes de que Daniel pudiera seguir hablando, los labios del otro ya estaban presionando los suyos. Bajando a una intensidad no apta para un sitio público como ese. Quizás Johnny si era bueno besando, _a pero no tenía porque saber que pensaba eso._

—Tambien tendrás que venir conmigo al torneo. —añadió, antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Daniel dejo la sorpresa para más tarde. Agarrando los costados de la chaqueta de Johnny, para acercarlo más, cuando ya estaban lo suficiente apretados.   
  
  
  


🍊

Kreese espero ver a una chica. Pero fue un chico el que entro y sonrío de manera cohibida hacia Johnny Lawrence, su mejor estudiante. Tuvo la sensación de ir y sacarlo del lugar. Pero la mirada, desafiante de Johnny le hizo entender que el chico no era más un niño perdido buscando consuelo en él. Si quería que Cobra Kai ganará una vez más, debía aceptar que esa era la inspiración de Lawrence. 

De cualquier forma los chicos terminaron emocionados por esto. Escuchando como Johnny _les hablaba de un nuevo estilo de karate que aprendió sin querer queriendo_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y yo sin querer terminé haciendo un mini resumen súper sacado de onda de Karate Kid al LawRusso jsjsjs. Ya queda súper poquito para terminar, muchas gracias por leer esto y comentar 💕


	9. VIII. Country Club.

**COUNTRY CLUB**   
**Y UNA CITA OFICIAL.**

🍊

Lucille tenía sus dudas con Johnny Lawrence, parecía la clase de chico que solo buscaba diversión y luego simplemente se alejaba una vez que lo tenía. Pero obtuvo demasiado tiempo observando al muchacho para entender que más bien, parecía un idiota atolondrado cada vez que Daniel estaba cerca.   
Luego de haber aceptado ir a cada entrenamiento y por consiguiente al torneo, en un tiempo más. Lucille acabo teniendo un invitado constante en casa. El chico tenía unos modales impecables a la hora de la comida, incluso le hablaba de una forma que la hacía sentir como la mejor chef del mundo. 

Ante estás palabras, Daniel siempre lo miraba con asombro, era posible que Johnny dijera un montón de palabrotas de la A a la Z y aún así, tuviera una faceta de niño elegante y refinada. Lucille no sabía si ya eran novios, su hijo no solía hablar demasiado del tema, a veces muy avergonzado por decirle.   
Hasta que ella misma lo confirmo cuando la hermosa y agradable Laura Lawrence apareció en su puerta, invitándola a cenar a un restaurante. Después de todo, era consuegras. 

Así Lucille se enteró de que el _pequeño Johnny_ como solía decirle Laura a su bebé de casi dos metros, temía que al momento de hacer la pregunta, las cosas no acabarán demasiado bien. Es decir, quizás la incógnita de definir su situación era lo que hacía que fuera una llama intensa en la adolescencia.   
Por su parte Laura adoraba a Daniel de _lindos ojos marrones,_ el chico sin querer afianzó los lazos que su hijo, cada vez que esté la encontraba en alguna parte de la casa, le comenzaba a hablar de Daniel. Y sin haberlo visto antes, parecía saber cada cosa de él. _Incluso sabía dónde estaban sus pecas en las piernas,_ Johnny debería aprender a callarse algunas cosas. 

-Cariño. -susurró Laura, luego de una agradable tarde con Lucille. - Mañana debemos ir a la fiesta en el Country Club. ¿Lo recuerdas? Necesito que lucas presentable. 

El chico que estaba tenido en su cama leyendo un cómic -que obviamente le decía a Tommy que no leía-, alzó su vista. 

-Pero tenía planes con Daniel. 

-Puedes invitarlo. ¿No sería casi como una cita? 

A Johnny pareció hacerle click algo en la cabeza. Esa era la ecuación que le faltaba completar -no, no de matemáticas-, _no tenía una maldita cita con Daniel,_ _malditasea_ _._  
Pasó parte de la noche buscando una tonta camisa que había tratado de esconder hacia unos meses.   
  
  


🍊

-¿Si sabes que no tengo ropa para eso? ¿Verdad? 

-¿Eso significa que estás rechazando mí cita? -preguntó fingiendo dolor.

Daniel se quedó parado en medio del pasillo de la escuela, mirando con los ojos agrandados en dirección de Johnny. 

-Más te vale que sea grandioso. Mamá me dijo que no aceptará menos. ¿Irás a buscarme a mí casa? 

-Sí, si, iré a tu casa. -sonrió. Estirando su mano para tomar la mochila de Daniel. Básicamente ni siquiera pesaba, pero bueno, que Johnny cargará con sus cosas era agradable. 

Caminaron juntos, hombro a hombro, hacia la clase más cercana, que era la de Daniel. Cuando fue dejado en su puerta, los demás estudiantes le seguían mirando como aquella vez. Parecía la siguiente atracción de algún circo, se sentó hasta que volvió a recordar que realmente no tenía una ropa adecuada para algo como ese tal club. Es decir, _¿Podía ir con pijama?_ Todo lucía mejor cuando se usaba pijama. Soltó un quejido, cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar sobre la importancia de las funciones. 

Al llegar a su casa, comenzó a buscar en su armario alguna ropa interesante. Debió haberle dicho a Johnny que en lugar de ir ahí, podían tener realmente una cita normal como dos adolescentes que querían comerse la boca cada cinco segundos. Se quedó tendido en su cama, pensando qué le diría el señor Miyagi en esta situación. Claro, sería algo como que, la ropa no tiene importancia ante la grandeza del corazón. Desde las palabras del anciano, toda acción banal se veía como una enseñanza astral. Tomó la ropa rápidamente, dejando atrás su manía por querer algo realmente grandioso y espero unos minutos hasta que su puerta sonó. 

Y bien, a Johnny todo le quedaba genial. 

\- ¿Si te han dicho que incluso con una bolsa de papas seguirías igual de atractivo? -preguntó sin poder evitar su asombro. _Johnny tenía tantos estilos que no sabía cuál le gustaba más ahora._

-Me estoy comenzando a sentir muy halagado sabes, LaRusso. -sonrió engreído, sin poder evitarlo.- Tú no te quedas atrás, pero debería decirte que mí estilo favorito es cuando no lleva nada. -guiñó un ojo.

Daniel cambio su rostro de sonrisa a una curva recta y ojos serios. _No, no podía culparlo. Daniel tenía una cosita que lo hace entrar en calor._  
  
  
  


🍊  
  


Johnny y Ali estaban hablando de algo, que Daniel no entendía, es decir, ¿Quiénes era la familia McCartney? No tenía la menor idea, ni siquiera sabía quién era el que había sido seleccionado para jugar en el equipo de béisbol. Se sentía algo fuera de lugar y se suponía que ahora estaba en una mesa de adolescentes. Suspiró, apoyando su mano en la mejilla, mientras se llevaba a la boca unos espaguetis con salsa de tomate. _Eran más ricos los de su mamá._

Era evidente lo mucho que se sentía fuera de lugar y aburrido. Era como si los chicos de la escuela, ahora estuvieran tratando de lucir elegantes y serios, hablando de cosas que sus padres también parecían estar hablando. Laura no tardó demasiado en notar eso, mientras estaba en la pista de baile, lanzando una señal con la mirada a su propio hijo. _Chico, que es alguien importante, no un adorno, no te vuelvas idiota ahora._

  
-Oh mierda. -murmuró Ali de pronto en la conversación. - Haz algo campeón, o mamá Laura te golpeará por arruinar las cosas.

Johnny se levantó de su asiento de pronto, tendiendo una mano al frente de Daniel, quien lo miro confundido. Sujetandóla, creyendo erróneamente que quería sostenerla o pedirle algo. Como si no pensará nada, Johnny lo levanto con el impulso de un brazo. Corriendo por la puerta, ambos salieron del lugar.

-Terrible idea. Esto debió llamarse Golf n Stuff. Porque eso si será una cita.

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

-Que te llevaré a una cita real, cariño. ¿Alguna vez te dije que era un buen tirador?

 _Mintió._ No era tan buen tirador, pero el punto fue que lo intento las tres primeras veces, la cuarta fue suerte, pero el regalo de un peluche de león fue algo tierno. La emoción pérdida de Daniel, volvió a aparecer, esta vez tironeado del brazo de Johnny de un juego a otro. Quería hacer cada cosa, en algún momento el rubio terminó sin su chaqueta y sin la corbata, corriendo tras un energético Daniel que quería saltar en el trampolín.

-¡Este lugar es increíble, Johnny! Hay de todo aquí.

-Sí lo sé, pero más despacio. Nada se moverá de ningún lugar.

-¡Es que esto si es demasiado emocionante! -exclamó alegre, luego de haber probado dos veces el juego de disparar. - Tenía dos cosas que decirte, Lawrence. -comentó, algo más calmado, Johnny lo miró atento. - Gracias por la cita, te estabas tardando en eso. Y segundo: ¿Quieres ser mí novio?

Johnny lo miró estático en su lugar, con ojos agrandados. _Tenía serios problemas con Daniel, el chico siempre golpeaba primero en todo esto._

-Sí, si quiero. Pero cuando nos casemos, seré yo quien te pida matrimonio, porque estoy empezando a quedar sin puntos a mí favor. -alegó, acercando su cara a Daniel.

De un momento al otro, un frío intenso consumió al rubio. El agua helada del estanque cayó sobre ambos. Daniel soltó una risita de pura conspiración. Johnny se sintió sumamente traicionado, _pero no era el único que andaba buscando excusas para ver debajo de la ropa._

Dos días después, ambos tenían un horrible resfriado en medio de los calurosos días en All Valley.


	10. EPÍLOGO: La casi derrota en el torneo.

** EPÍLOGO: **

**LA CASI DERROTA EN EL**   
**TORNEO Y EL SEGUNDO**   
**PREMIO PARA UN CAMPEÓN.**

  
  


🍊  
  
  
  


—Oh mierda. —murmuró Daniel, notando como aquel chico había derrotado a Bobby. 

Johnny había logrado pasar las finales, solo quedaba saber quién enfrentaría al campeón defensor. En una pelea entre Bobby Brown y David Vidal. Bobby era bueno, quizás el segundo mejor en dudas de Cobra Kai, y había sido derrotado.   
La técnica que Daniel había visto en Vidal, le pareció fantástica. Estaba mordiendo las uñas de sus dedos, nervioso por un torneo en el que ni siquiera estaba participando.   
La pelea comenzó, Daniel quedó atontado por la cara seria de Johnny, una cara que obviamente iba a pedir ver otra vez, _no es momento para eso concéntrate._ Grito una voz en su interior.

El primer punto fue para Vidal. Johnny se levantó de un saltó de la lona. 

—¡Vuelvan a sus líneas! 

Johnny movió sus brazos a los costados. Volviendo a su posición inicial.

—¡Tú puedes, Johnny! ¡Eres el mejor! —gritó Daniel. Levantándose de su asiento. 

La voz pareció sonar más fuerte que el resto de las voces. Johnny miró de reojo por un momento, una sonrisa minúscula apareció antes de que el silbato fuera escuchado una vez más. El siguiente punto fue para Lawrence, el resto se resumió en que Johnny había logrado una vez más el título de campeón, felicito al chico por su pelea. Cuando Daniel apareció para darle un abrazo demasiado fuerte para alguien tan pequeño. 

—¡Eres el mejor, Johnny! 

—Esta bien, Daniel. Si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto. —sonrió, en medio de todo el griterío del resto de sus compañeros. 

Daniel se alejó, un poco, dejando de abrazarlo. 

—Quiero darte un segundo premio. —susurró cerca de su oído, Johnny tragó saliva, ante el inusual tono de voz en las palabras de Daniel. 

Cuando Johnny se había definido así mismo como un amante intenso y caliente, no pensó que acabaría chocando contra una puerta intentando llegar a una habitación aquella noche. Tampoco pensó que iba a terminar quedándose dormido al instante, por el sobre esfuerzo en todo el entrenamiento de la mañana y las peleas en el torneo. Daniel se quedó mirando el techo durante mucho tiempo, escuchando los ronquidos a su lado. Su idea de premio doble, había sido pensando en hacer más de una sola cosa. Esta vez Johnny cayó en el primer round. _Tardaría años, para que Daniel no volviera a reírse de él por eso._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🍊  
  
  


_**Un tiempo después...** _

Daniel tenía la vista fija en su computadora, leyendo un par de documentos cuando la puerta de la casa fue abierta. La carraspeo de una risa fue lo primero que escuchó, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. 

—¡Papá, golpearon a Robby! —chilló la voz de su hija. Tenía un tono de risa y preocupación de por medio. 

Daniel se levantó de golpe de su asiento, caminando hacia a la sala de estar. Allí, Samantha sostenía uno de los brazos de Robby, quien trataba de detener de manera inútil, el sangrado de su nariz, con su propia mano. 

—¿Qué les pasó? ¿Sam, tú y tu hermano estuvieron en una pelea? —preguntó, con evidente preocupación, tomando el rostro del chico, mirando su nariz. — Se ve terrible. 

—Descuida, no se siente tan mal. —trató de aclarar Robby. 

Sam dejó su mochila sobre el sofá, sentándose, parecía cansada por la experiencia que había terminado viviendo. 

—Robby inicio la pelea. Trató de imitar los pasos que dieron tú y papá. —soltó una risa, mirando con lástima a su hermano. — Creyó que si incitaba una pelea, terminaría siendo besado por _su chico bonito,_ ¡Pero no! ¡Él lo golpeó en lugar de besarlo! Te dije que era mala idea, _b_ _ro._

Daniel abrió la boca. _Iba a matar a Johnny,_ por decirle que eso iba a funcionar. Ahora tenía a su hijo con la nariz golpeada y posiblemente al otro lado de la ciudad un chico que no quería verlo cerca por nada del mundo. Cerró los ojos, buscando calma. 

—Hey, oh maldición, ¿Qué diablos te pasó, chico? —preguntó Johnny, llegando con un montón de cajas a la casa. 

Los tres miraron a Johnny a la par. Daniel tenía una expresión de pura molestia. 

— ¡¿Qué rayos, Johnny?! ¡Le dijiste que si iniciaba una pelea, iba a terminar casado con esa persona! ¡No todos pensaran igual que yo!

—Ah, carajo. —murmuró Johnny, entiendo lo que había pasado. 

La nariz de Robby parecía no estar demasiado grave, por lo que fue al baño a limpiarse y después tratarían de darle algún medicamento para la hinchazón. Sam negó, volviendo su vista al programa que estaban dando en la televisión, mientras Daniel y Johnny se estaban mirando fijamente en la cocina. 

—Ahora tendremos que ir y disculparnos con la familia de ese chico. ¡Pensará que nuestro hijo es un matón! 

—Y eso que aún faltan dos para que sean cuatro. 

Acabó recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de Daniel. Tendría que arreglar las cosas si no quería acabar durmiendo en el sofá de la casa. Además no era su culpa, Robby se lo había tomado demasiado literal. Suspiró, caminando a sentarse junto a su hija, derrotado por la vida una vez más.

—Creo que mejor le hubieses dicho que lo invitará a salir. —murmuró Sam. 

—Sí, bueno. Pero pensé que sería más rudo de esa forma. —respondió de vuelta. — Mañana es el aniversario, así que te quiero a ti y a Robby fuera de casa. Tienen pase libre durante tres días para estar con su abuela.

Antes de que Sam pudiera hacer una expresión de asco, Daniel grito desde la cocina. _Ah sí, Sam se había inscrito al torneo de All Valley ese año._  
Cuando les preguntaron si estaban totalmente seguros de formar una familia, no pensaron en terminar en situaciones desparramadas como esas. Pero, bueno, no pudieron arrepentirse del comienzo patas arriba de su historia, ni cuando tomaron la decisión de adoptar a sus hijos. 

—¿Sabes, pa? Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana nos van a tener a los tres pintando la cerca. 

Johnny se quejo por lo bajo. _El pequeño John quería acción._ Se levantó caminando hacia la cocina, buscando conversar a Daniel, defiendo a sus hijos y a él mismo, para no arruinar su aniversario soñado. 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Próximamente vendré con más LawRusso 💕


End file.
